


Marking Your Territory (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, Hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Kei loves to leave hickeys on his girlfriend, but she makes sure nobody ever sees them...most of the time.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei / OC, Tsukishima Kei / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 8





	Marking Your Territory (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 8: Hickeys

The whole team was stunned when their resident smug middle blocker managed to get a girlfriend. Especially one like Salacia, who didn’t suffer fools gladly. His attitude usually rubbed people the wrong way and it seemed to do the same for her at times. But she seemed to match him bout for bout when it came to the snarkiness. Maybe that’s what it was. She could handle him. 

—

It was one day Salacia was going to be meeting her boyfriend after practice when she ran into a few of the players on the girls team. They chatted a few moments before they were going to head into the gym. But they caught sight of something below her collar when Salacia went to scratch her neck. Something dark and purple. Salacia saw their eyes widen and quickly went to conceal it once more but it was too late. They were giggling like the school girls they were. 

“Wow, Tsukishima sure marks his territory doesn’t he?” Was the common tease. 

Salacia had to laugh at that. Because it was true. He was rather possessive. Not in a scary way, he wasn’t abusive. He just liked the world to know she was his and his alone. But she made him mark her where it was less obvious so they didn’t get called out at school. Well...this time it didn’t work entirely. 

She would get him back for this. 

When the boys came out of the gym the girls walked away still giggling, confusing her boyfriend when he walked over to her. 

She gave him a look and somehow he knew. 

—

The next week when she was meeting him after practice she could hear the hoots and hollers of the boys as they were winding down from practice and saw her boyfriend blushing a bit when she peeked in. She had never seen him blush at school before. 

She acted all innocent when the guys walked out a bit later, all of them either smirking at her or avoiding her eyes. Kei walked over to her. 

“Even?” He asked. 

“For now.” She teased, “Gotta admit, I see what you like about marking me up.” 

He chuckled, “Hey, what I told them is at least I’ve got a girl who wants to mark me.” He said, making her roll her eyes. 

Typical Kei having to be on top of everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu!! fic, I hope I did well.


End file.
